


A Dragon and a Demon

by WireMouse



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gratsu - Freeform, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, Natsu goes a little crazy, Riding Crops, Switching, but not in a rapey way, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WireMouse/pseuds/WireMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Gray like to "blow off steam" with each other every so often - the rougher, the better! But Natsu's acting strangely this time... like something not entirely of himself is in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon and a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pretty late in the series. Make sure you're caught up through at least the Avatar arc to avoid all spoilers.

**A Dragon and a Demon**

_Smack!_

Natsu’s spine arched up from the bed as the sting of another hit from the riding crop permeated through his body. He growled in a mixture of pleasure and agony.

Gray lazily stroked the crop across his captive dragon’s jawline. The sight of his friend handcuffed to Gray’s own bed, naked and panting and covered with sore pink marks was almost too much for him to bear.

“How was that? Tired already?”

Natsu’s eyes flared and he flashed a fanged grin. “You kidding? I barely felt that one! Gimme your worst, ice bastard.”

Gray smirked and leaned in, hooking his finger around the ring of Natsu’s black bondage collar and yanking his face closer. “You don’t know what you just asked for.”

He swished the crop through the air and hit the fire mage’s chest, thigh, and stomach as hard as he could, one right after the other.

Natsu threw his head back in pained ecstasy. "Yes, _more! Please more!_ "

\-----------

It hadn’t always been like this. For the longest time, Natsu and Gray were rivals. Teammates. Friends. Nothing more than that. Sure, they cared about one another and it’s not like gender meant much to them, but that was just how Fairy Tail worked – everyone is nakama and you should be willing to do anything to protect them.

But those familial bonds didn’t account for how much they grew to desperately want each other. Some time after the guild came back together and Gray dropped his ruse of joining the Avatar cult, well…

There was an argument about running away and leaving friends, shirts came off, and it all sort of spiraled out from there. They clawed, they bit, they sucked, and they moaned. The next thing they knew, they were sprawled on Gray’s bed and panting with satisfied exhaustion.

It quickly became more or less a habit for the two wizards to meet up at Gray’s house (it was on the outskirts of town and he lived alone, so no one could hear them) every once in a while and have wild, rough sex. As far as they were concerned, it wasn’t anything romantic – they just craved the adrenaline high, plus it gave them an excuse to compete with each other.

And though neither one would admit it, maybe it felt nice to be cared for every now and then.

\------------

“Begging already?” Gray taunted, “I didn’t know you were such a _bitch._ ” He punctuated the last word with a smack precariously close to Natsu’s erect cock.

“A-a-aah, don’t even care anymore. Just touch me – god, I need it!”

That pleading tone, a desperate side of Natsu that he rarely showed to anyone else, hit Gray’s libido like a freight train. He moaned as he felt his pants straining to keep the rock hard erection inside.

“Fine, I’ll give you whatcha need.”

He dropped the leather crop and crawled on top of Natsu, grinding his hips against the dragon slayer’s crotch on the way up. He silenced the resulting gasp with a fierce kiss.

“You’re mine, Natsu.”

“Yes…”

“This collar means I can do anything I want to you. And you can’t stop me.”

“Ahh!”

Gray tugged on the collar and began to stroke Natsu fast.

“Feels good, right? My little tamed dragon, chained up and helpless.” He could see Natsu losing control, so he gripped harder. “Come for me. Now!”

But suddenly, something changed. Natsu’s flushed, delirious face twisted into a sinister grin and his pupils narrowed into slits. There was a loud snapping noise and his hands clawed at Gray’s hair, the now-broken handcuffs dangling from his wrists.

“You’ve got it all wrong, Gray,” Natsu growled in a menacing tone that the ice mage didn’t think he was capable of, “I’m in charge here.”

\------------

Ever since defeating his father Silver in battle and gaining his ice devil slayer powers, Gray had been on a mission to find and kill END. He was probably the only one in the whole world who could defeat Zeref’s most powerful demon. He owed it to his father, his teacher, and all of Fairy Tail to bring down that menace.

But how was he supposed to know where to find the thing? He knew to look for the tome of END that that tool Mard Geer was so protective of, but there was still a distinct possibility that the demon could be masquerading in a different form. Even his guildmates were potential suspects…

\-------------

Before Gray could even tell what was happening, he had been shoved against the wall and his jeans and underwear thrown across the room. Natsu took off the broken metal handcuffs and latched them onto Gray’s wrists instead, then seared the chains back together with a clench of his fiery fist.

He yanked Gray’s wrists higher up on the wall and held them there while he grinded against his lover and peppered his jawline with little bites that were just this side of too hard.

“Natsu!” he gasped, “…Natsu?”

For a brief moment, the dragon slayer seemed to regain a bit of control and gave Gray a cautious look.

“You like this, right?”

Despite the initial shock, the ice wizard actually was enjoying this new ultra-aggressive side of Natsu. He smirked and closed his eyes.

“Punish me more, _master._ ”

That was all Natsu needed to let this strange persona possess him again. He scooped up the riding crop from the floor and pointed it at Gray like a sword.

“On your knees. Now!”

Gray obediently dropped to his knees and stared up at Natsu. It was oddly thrilling to see his lover examine him with such wild, lustful eyes. Even with the slave collar still decorating his neck, he was powerfully intimidating. Natsu had taken Gray many times, but he’d never looked this… intense.

The dragon slayer grabbed Gray by the hair and lowered his voice to a sensuous purr. “I expect you to scream so loud they’ll hear you all the way in town. Got it?”

Gray nodded quickly. Natsu positioned himself behind his lover and Gray could hear the sounds of a condom being rolled on and lube squirting out. Wait, when had he gotten those out of the nightstand?

Then he felt a massive intrusion and cried out in pain. Even with plenty of lube, Natsu’s massive cock piercing him without any prep was agonizing.

“C’mon, you little bitch. You can take it.”

Gray moaned through gritted teeth. Even though it hurt, heady waves of pleasure were pushing to take over his mind. Then Natsu started to move.

“Oh god, yes!” he wailed, hardly himself anymore.

Natsu caged himself over Gray’s back, biting and scratching him while thrusting hard inside his body. His grunts began to sound more like growls and his touches seemed to get rougher by the second.

His fingers grazed over Gray’s nipples and twisted them hard. Gray’s instinct was to pull the scorching hands away, but he was still handcuffed and using all of his strength just to support his own weight. He’d have to endure this delicious torture for as long as his ravenous lover saw fit, but he felt just about ready to explode already.

“Please… Natsu, I -- need to cum!” he managed to gasp out between panting breaths.

Natsu looked just as haggard, but he still had that glint in his eyes and that smile that had a lot more sharp teeth than normal.

“Then scream for me!”

The dragon slayer gripped Gray’s painfully erect cock and pumped it fast and hard. The ice mage tossed his head back and let out a loud and needy moan.

“Natsu, please fuck me harder! I wanna cum so bad!”

“That’s what I like to hear from you!”

Natsu yanked Gray’s hair with his teeth and gave one final thrust. He roared his release and spilled into the condom, filling Gray’s ass even more.

That sensation pushed Gray over the edge too as he let himself come completely undone in Natsu’s arms. He didn’t even try to hold himself back as his body wracked with one of the most powerful orgasms he’d ever had.

They both collapsed onto the floor, chests heaving. After a few minutes, Gray managed to recover enough to drag the both of them into bed, if only to avoid the huge mess they had made.

Natsu blinked open his eyes and tenderly pressed his warm hand against his lover’s chill face. The fierce demeanor was gone, replaced by the fire mage’s dorky smile.

“Thanks, Gray. That was amazing.”

The ice wizard returned a tired smile back and busied himself with removing the handcuffs and Natsu’s black collar. That dragon slayer really was something else. He was so happy-go-lucky most of the time, but he could be truly fearsome when he wanted to be.

Still, no matter how good the sex was, Gray had never seen Natsu act quite so demanding before, or witnessed his face and personality change so drastically. It was almost as if…

…he was possessed. By something buried deep inside of him that was desperately trying to get out.

No, it couldn’t be. Gray squeezed his eyes shut. There’s no way Natsu could be END. He would’ve told his friends, right? Or at least Gray himself, who shared such intimate moments with him.

He jolted around to face Natsu, but the bastard was already asleep. He looked so peaceful and harmless.

Gray curled up next to him and lightly ran his fingers through that soft pink hair.

“Please, Natsu. Don’t be END. Don’t…”

He bunched up his hand into a fist.

“…make me have to kill you.”


End file.
